Creature of the unknown
by lonelyspiritofthewest
Summary: Licia, a young girl who was dying gave herself to her father's men to be tested on. They gave her the bloodstone gift. But she went in rage she was frozen in time to receive meds when she was awoke she fell in love and was refrozened. Now she escaped the freezing ice and found her love, Damien and now Licia and Damien go on an aventure to find her gifts and what she truly is.


Creature of the unknown

Epilogue

1984 – Adanac

"Doctor Sofia, what is wrong with my daughter?" said Sir Benjamin

"Sir, I believe she might have a reaction of some sort to the chemicals in the needle"

"What needle?"

"Your daughter, being sick and all. Gave herself, to us to test on and find a cure for her dying life source"

"I gave no permission for this"

"No Sir, but she did" said Doctor Sofia

"Well what's wrong with her then? She's acting crazy!"

"Yes we know, but we tested her with the Bloodstone"

"You gave her the Bloodstone"

"Yes, we believed that it would give her life source back, but we could have being wrong," he said approaching the glass window. "If I'm right it will give her back her life source, with powers she'd never expect"

"Powers such as what?"

"Ultimate speed, night vision and other powers that we aren't able to find just yet until she's ready"

"What has my daughter become doctor?"

"We don't know sir"

"Oh my god…"

Chapter 1- frozen in time

Today was just another one of my crappy days thought Damien. He worked midnight shifts in a facility known as the Millport Inc. It was Adanac's most important corporation and he was offered the job since his parents knew the owners of Millport Inc. "crash" went a noise. "Erg not again with those stupid teenagers" Damien said grabbing his flashlight and heading down the hallway. But there was nothing to be found. "Ok if your hiding, come out and I won't arrest you!" he yelled. When all of a sudden, he felt eyes on him and turned to see a young girl, she was beautiful with dark brown eyes and light red blondish hair. She was wearing a white dress that was soaked. "Mame are you okay?" he said slowly approaching her. "What's your name?"

"Li" she said breathing heavily "Licya"

She stepped forward and fell, but Damien caught her a second before she hit the ground.

"Licya wake up!" he said shaking her. When her eyes opened slowly and reached out and touched his forehead. "Ah, are you okay?" she gave him a light smile and fell cold into deep sleep. "Max get down here, 50th floor." Max was Damien's age, but he watched the east side of the building when Damien would watch west side.

"What's wrong?" Max yelled running towards Damien. "Whoa who's that?"

"I don't know, she just showed up out of nowhere"

"We should call Mr. G"

"Are you crazy, did you see what he did to the last person that was in here?"

"No, what?"

"He tested on them"

"Oh, well she's cute. One of us should take her home."

"What, no" said Damien looking straight into Max's eyes since he knew exactly what Max was thinking. When Licia awoke, "Oh Licia…"

"Ah, where am I?"

"You're at Millport Inc." said Max

"Um, where's my father"

"Your father?" said both boys

"Yes sir Benjamin" she said rubbing her eyes

"Um exactly how long have you being here?" ask Damien

"A few days, I guess"

"Licia, Sir Benjamin has being dead for over a thousand years."

"No, he couldn't I saw him just yesterday, but then the man pulled him away and they… They froze me into deep sleep… No, this can't be" she said bursting into tears.

"Licia it's going to be alright" Damien said putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up when a flash of light hit her, it was him.

"Damien?"

"How do you know my name?"

"We've met before, but you were just a child then and so was I"

"You're the girl frozen in time?"

"Yeah" she said smiling to at least know someone

"You're Ly?"

"Yeah"

"But, how?"

"Your father would sometimes unfreeze me and then I would grow up and then freeze back to sleep" Both were smiling at each other looking deep into each other's eyes.

"So who's taking her home?" said Max

"What?" said Licia

"Oh yeah we forgot to mention that" scratching the back of his head

"I'll go home with Damien" she said smiling and wiping away tears

"With me?" he said nervously

"Uh huh" she said shaking her head.

"Okay, but we still have work to do, right Max?"

"Yeah, so get back to my side of the building and Damien"

"Yeah?"

"Don't have too much fun now"

"Shut up Max"

"I'm kidding and see you later Licia" he said waving his hand, walking away. After Max left, Damien lead Licia to the camera room and he sat in the chair she passed out on the couch. He smiled at the sight of her; he can't believe she was still here. Still as beautiful as she was when they were younger. But why were they testing on her, she seems nothing but an innocent girl. Who do no one any harm? Yet she's on the 50th floor (also known as the testing floor to all those who cross it) yet she smiles even when she knows she's nothing but a project. He felt bad for her yet he was also happy that she was here.


End file.
